ipb_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Planet Barbarians
Ice Planet Barbarians is the first book in the Ice Planet Barbarians series. Georgie and Vektal are the main characters. This book was originally published as a serial and is available as an audiobook. Synopsis "You'd think being abducted by aliens would be the worst thing that could happen to me. And you'd be wrong. Because now, the aliens are having ship trouble, and they've left their cargo of human women - including me - on an ice planet. And the only native inhabitant I've met? He's big, horned, blue, and really, really has a thing for me..." Plot Georgie wakens in the small cargo hold of a spaceship. Inside with her are seven other girls: Josie, Kira, Krissy, Liz, Megan, Peg, and Tiffany. A day or so later Dominique was added to the group. Shortly thereafter Dominique was sexually assaulted by the Szzt guards. Georgie quickly became the defacto leader, urging the other girls to help her in a revolt. The chance came when the cargo hold was detached from the ship. After getting the guard to let her out, Georgie was able to get a hold of his gun, which she then used to beat him to death. During the crash, a number of the girls were seriously injured and two, Krissy and Peg, were dead. After landing, Georgie was nominated to go look for help. She realized they had crash-landed on an ice planet they name Not-Hoth. Taking the guards clothing, she headed out into the snow. After being scared by a fangfish, she ran into Vektal's snare and passed out as he approached. When Vektal immediately resonated to her, he cut her down and took her back to a hunter cave. Over the next day or so, Georgie tried to communicate her need to go back up the mountain. Due to their lack of understanding each other's languages, it took her promising sex before he relented. She was still impatient though and eventually ran off up the mountain. She accidentally fell into a Metlak den, but Vektal was able to save her. The next morning, after finding Dominique's frozen body, Vektal realized what was causing Georgie's urgency and together they raced up the mountain. They were able to leave some supplies for the girls before explaining their plan to return to the tribal caves to get help from the other Sa-khui. While on their way back down the mountains, they stopped a night at the Elders Cave. While there Georgie realized it was a spaceship and used the computer to "download" the ancient Sakh language, the one the Sa-khui spoke, into her mind. This enabled Vektal to explain resonance and the process of getting a khui. Georgie wasn't sure if she was planning on staying. She wanted to speak with the other girls first. Once they returned to the caves, Vektal was able to gather a group of hunters. While there Georgie realized she might be pregnant. The following day the group headed back up the mountain. They stopped at the Elders Cave and a number of the hunters downloaded English. When they reached the crashed cargo hold, several of the hunters immediately resonated, though no one admitted to it. Georgie conferred with the other girls and they decided to stay. She returned to tell Vektal the news and about the other six girls in stasis pods. Vektal was overjoyed. After the girls were all awoken and bundled up, the implants in their arms, placed there by the slavers, began to go off. Once the implants were removed the hunters began a Sa-kohtsk hunt. Though Georgie was scared, she was the first one to take the symbiont. After waking up from the khui induced backout, Georgie's khui quickly resonated to Vektal. They were together when the slave ship left after its initial unsuccessful attempt to find the girls. Gallery Ice Planet Barbarians Back.jpg Ice Planet Barbarians Audiobook.jpg IPB 1.jpg IPB 2.jpg IPB 3.jpg IPB 4.jpg IPB 5.jpg IPB 6.jpg Category:Books Ice Planet Barbarian Series